mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenshi Hinanawi/RicePigeon's version
Graduating from a mere Training dummy in ''Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded to a playable character in Touhou: Incident Zero, this take on Tenshi retains the majority of her gameplay from Hisoutensoku with aspects of Antinomy of Common Flowers added into the mix. While this bratty celestial can dish out large amounts of damage, both up close and from afar, her slow speed and relative lack of defensive options are sure to hold her back.'' ) |Image = File:RPTenshi-port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Tenshi is a five-button character using the buttons for her attacks, with being used exclusively for Awakening of the Earth Spirits. The function of differs depending on which "alignment" Tenshi chooses at the beginning of the match; Type-A alignment allows to act as a Guilty Gear-styled Burst, which deals no damage but allows Tenshi to gain 1000 Power on hit; Type-B alignment turns into either a launching Burst attack or an Alpha Counter if performed with , while the Type-C alignment turns into a Roman Cancel, allowing Tenshi to prematurely cancel the animation of most of her attacks. Depending on the alignment that Tenshi chooses at the beginning of the match, several alignment-specific mechanics become available to her that involve the use of her Spirit Meter; the method of filling up the Spirit Meter is dependent on which alignment Tenshi chooses. When using Type-A, Tenshi's Spirit Meter is filled slowly over time, as well as receiving damage. Tenshi is able to perform a Bomb using , which consumes the entire Spirit Meter. Tenshi can also access Spell Trance once she acquires 2000 Power, which allows her to use her Hypers for a fraction of their normal Power cost, but gradually drains her Power over time; if Tenshi's Spirit Meter is full during this time, Tenshi can also perform "Heavenly Keystone of Kashima", but will consume her entire Spirit Meter and ends Spell Trance. If Type-B is selected, Tenshi can perform a Just Defend by blocking an attack at a very frame specific moment; this will fill her Spirit Gauge by a small amount. Selecting Type-B will also change Tenshi's grounded forward run into a dash; while this only travels a limited distance and cannot be extended or jumped out of, it grants Tenshi with projectile invincibility during the forward movement, and allows her to gain a small amount of Spirit for each projectile "grazed" in this manner. While blocking, a Guard Cancel Counter can be performed at the cost of 25% of her Spirit Gauge. Tenshi can also perform a Bomb with , but now has different properties; Bombs in this alignment will only use 50% of the Spirit Meter and will launch an opponent on hit; unlike the Type-A alignment, Bombs in Type-B can be cancelled into from any Normal attack. In this alignment, "Heavenly Keystone of Kashima" can be performed with 1000 Power and at least 50% Spirit Meter, and will consume all available Spirit on use, but it's damage will be directly proportional to the amount consumed. Alternatively, Tenshi can enter Spell Rage with at least 50% Spirit, which will increase all damage dealt by 15% for a limited time. If the Type-C alignment is chosen, the Spirit Meter increased whenever Tenshi performs any type of forward movement or deals damage to the opponent, and can also perform up to two air dashes per jump instead of one. Tenshi can prematurely cancel the animation of any non-throw attack and immediately return to an idle state at the cost of 50% of her Spirit Meter, allowing her to either extend combos or make normally unsafe moves unpunishable. With 1000 Power, Tenshi can also activate Spell Overdrive, which grants her a time-limited buff that not only allows her to jump cancel many of her ground Normals, but also allows her to cancel her Normals into her Normals, at the expense of some damage. Tenshi can also perform any of her Hypers besides "Heavenly Keystone of Kashima" free of Power cost, but immediately causes the mode to end on use. Tenshi is a relatively slow, yet hard hitting, character focused primarily on getting as much damage in as little hits as possible; this is evidenced by the slower startup on many of Tenshi's attacks, as well as her own inability to chain her Normals into themselves. To compensate for this, many of Tenshi's attacks have wide range, high damage outputs, or good for maintaining offensive pressure; for instance, a fully extended version of Sword of Scarlet Perception can deal close to 160 damage while keeping an opponent cornered. Tenshi excels well when an opponent is cornered, and has multiple tools to keep them there, the most notable being Heaven and Earth Press, which causes a guaranteed wallbounce unless Tenshi has already used the move previously in a combo. Sword of Non-Perception allows Tenshi to easily close the distance to a cornered opponent, while providing her with a way to bypass projectiles. When playing against zoners, both Beams of Non-Perception and Awakening of the Earth Spirits allow her to keep up in long range combat, with the latter adding to Tenshi's pressure game by forcing an opponent to block low, but has limited use against airborne opponents due to its lack of a vertical hitbox. While not an ideal projectile attack due to having a perfectly vertical projectile trajectory, Flight of the Celestial assists with Tenshi's air mobility by providing her with a false double jump. Tenshi's greatest weakness perhaps comes from her complete lack of any defensive options or reversals outside of "Heavenly Keystone of Kashima"; this makes the Type-B alignment ideal for Tenshi as this gives her the ability to not only perform a Guard Cancel, but also using Spell Rage to further bolster her damage output. Alternatively, Tenshi can opt for the Type-C alignment if more offense is desired, as the combination of Spell Overdrive and Dash Cancel can provide her with combo potential that is not otherwise possible, while the alignment's ability to perform a double air dash can further improve her air mobility. While Tenshi does appear to have A.I.-related coding in the character's files, it is not used and instead uses M.U.G.E.N's default A.I., indicating that this may be subject to change in the future. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Cannot be cancelled into from Normals Uses 100% Spirit Meter Gains 25% Spirit Meter on hit Gains 1000 Power on hit|}} |On hit: On block: Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Uses 500 Power|}} | Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 50% Spirit Meter|}} during blockstun| Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 25% Spirit Meter|}} |Places keystone on initial activation Keystone disappears when Tenshi is knocked down or after 9 seconds Automatically charges pulses over time Activates with or when interacting with Tenshi's melee attacks Activation does not hit airborne opponents 1 Pulse: 2 Pulses: 3 Pulses: |}} | [ ] to delay strike|}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | Button press determines jump direction|}} 'Hypers' | Activates Awakening of the Earth Spirits on landing Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | Only usable if Type-A or Type-B Alignments are selected prior to match Type-A Alignment: Can only be used during Spell Trance, Uses 100% Spirit Meter, reduces Power to 0, ends Spell Trance on use Type-B Alignment: Requires 50% Spirit Meter, uses 1000 Power, consumes all available Spirit Meter on use, damage scales with amount of Spirit Meter consumed|}} 'Others' / just before blockstun|Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Negates damage taken Gains 30 Spirit|}} during attack animation|Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Returns Tenshi to idle state Uses Spirit Meter|}} |Only usable if Type-A Alignment is selected prior to match Requires 2000 Power Gradually reduces Power to 0 Reduces Power cost of Hypers to 250 Ends when Power reaches 0 or if "Heavenly Keystone of Kashima" is used|}} |Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Requires 50% Spirit Meter Consumes all available Spirit Meter on use Increases damage dealt by 20% Duration dependent on how much Spirit Meter is consumed|}} |Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 1000 Power All Normals gain and all Hypers cost 0 Power for 8 seconds All Normals gain ability to cancel into Normals Reduces damage dealt by attacks by 15% Changes Spirit Meter cost of Dash Cancel to 33% Ends after 8 seconds or if any Hyper is used|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Mugen (無限) Tenshi Hinanawi (Incident Zero style) arcade mode Trivia *The majority of system mechanics available in the Type-A, Type-B, and Type-C alignments are borrowed from various other fighting games; **Type-A's Bomb mechanic and Spirit gauge heavily resemble the Gold Burst from the Guilty Gear series, while Spell Trance heavily resembles Shadow Frenzy from Persona 4: Arena. **Type-B's Spirit gauge and Last Word mechanics are heavily inspired by Street Fighter 4's Revenge Gauge. The ability to Just Defend and Guard Cancel are both taken from Garou: Mark of the Wolves and Street Fighter Alpha, respectively. Type-B's Bomb mechanic behaves similar to One More! Burst from Persona 4: Arena, while Spell Rage resembles a similar powerup found in the N-Groove of Capcom Vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001. The behavior of Type-B's grounded forward dash is inspired by the Graze mechanic found in the Touhou Project fighting game spinoffs, starting with Immaterial and Missing Power. **Type-C's Spirit Gauge and Dash Cancel both behave very similar to Guilty Gear's Tension Gauge and Roman Cancel mechanics, respectively, with the latter also taking inspiration from Street Fighter 4's Focus Attack Dash Cancel mechanic. Spell Overdrive borrows aspects from both Street Fighter Alpha 2's Custom Combo system and The King of Fighters 2002 Ultimate Match's MAX Mode mechanic. *The three alignments were originally going to be called "Shinto", "Buddhist", and "Taoist" to keep with the Touhou Project's theme of eastern religions, but were later named Type-A, Type-B, and Type-C, respectively, due to a lack of a proper Taoist representative. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Custom Combo Category:Characters with a Roman Cancel Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Forward Run Category:Characters with a Just Defend Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2018 }}